


What comes next?

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, but it's still pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe was in love with Finn but in the end, he wasn't sure if the other felt the same way</p>
            </blockquote>





	What comes next?

_“Do you like Finn?”_

“Of course I like the hero of the resistance, he’s a good guy.”

_“Do you fancy him?”_

     It was one of those days Poe had taken to do repairs on his X-Wing with no breaks, when BB-8 asked him the question. It was a question that got him to roll out from under the engine on the cart, sitting up to look at the small droid confused. Poe wouldn’t really admit that he maybe did talk about Finn a little too much to his droid friend, something that he was regretting now.

He did fancy Finn. It started when he saved his life and with the time that he knew him, the worry that he felt when he was in sick bay, and the damn jacket...Poe figured it was something along the lines of love he was feeling for Finn.

Poe of course wasn’t going to directly say it, “He’s alright.”

BB-8 was giving him angry beeps, _“You’re lying.”_

“Am not.”

_“You did give him your jacket, you love him.”_

     Poe shot the droid a glare and just before he was about to make up a decently good argument, his eyes saw Finn enter the garage. Almost immediately Poe dropped the wrench is his hand, standing up and going over to get a rag to wipe the grease off his hands. Running his fingers through his hair, he put on his best grin as Finn approached. The sight of the jacket on Finn got Poe’s face to turn red...he could never let go how much it really fit Finn.

BB-8 chirped, _“You’re acting ridiculous.”_

Poe glanced down and hissed out, “BB, would you shut up!”

Finn was the one to look confused, “Hey Poe, is everything okay?”

Poe gave him his signature charming smile, the one that would usually charm both men and women. He ran another hand through his hair before saying, “Yeah BB is just giving me attitude.”

_“Not true!”_

The angry beeps got Finn to look at the droid before giving Poe a small smile.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go practice with the blasters?”

It was something Poe had enough practice at but for Finn he would do anything. He gave him a small nod with a smile, “Are you asking me for a competition?”

“Maybe?”

“Then you know me, I’m in.”

     There was an awkward silence of them looking at each for a next move. Poe’s face was just as heated as Finn’s and he desperately wanted to get a move on. The answer was the sudden loss of his footing, falling straight into Finn’s arms. Poe glanced to the ground with a glare at BB-8, biting back a swear.

Poe glanced back up to Finn who was looking even more confused by the situation, “Are you sure everything's okay?”

“Yeah BB-8 is just...really acting up you know?”

_“No need to be nervous.”_

Poe did not get nervous...at least so he thought. He managed to give a shaky smile to Finn as he pulled away, “Come on...competition time.”

  
  
  
  
     Poe was nervous. Nerves were never an issue on the ground or even up there in the air. He was as confident as he made himself to be, but right now he couldn’t shake the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Poe wasn’t sure if there was something between them yet or he could potentially be ruining this.

     The jacket was a pretty big implication. After he told Finn to keep it, the word would not stop going around his squadron. Sharing clothes meant something and they all were the ones embarrassing him. Poe did wish his face wouldn’t turn red every time at the mention of the romance attempts, but he usually brushed it off

     They didn’t end up going anywhere near blasters, but instead to a part of the base that was mostly private. Finn was the one to stop, turning around to meet Poe’s eyes with a hesitant glance. Poe did his best to try to make light conversation, “No blasters?”

“I actually had to talk to you.”

Poe’s heart was racing, “About?”

“I’m sorry.”

It was a weird way to start something and Poe was worried this was going to be bad news.

He lightly reached a hand out to grab Finn’s arm, “About what buddy?”

“Rey said you were trying to be romantic with me. I’m sorry because I’ve never really experienced romance well ever and it’s my fault for being confusing. I do like you, care about you a lot...I’m just not really that good at showing it.”

Poe couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. The anxiety wasn’t bothering him and it was working out better than he thought.

Poe took a step closer, “I guess that makes two of us. I care about you too Finn, a lot.”

     Finn looked disbelieving as he reached for Poe’s hands, “You bad at showing it? You gave me your jacket, that won me over instantly. I just didn’t know what I was supposed to do afterwards.”

“My methods of courtship aren’t the best because of the whole Resistance, I would have at least taken you to dinner a few times. Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I like that... _boyfriend.”_

They both were so close and the nerves Poe was feeling before were already gone. Things were perfect, all of it was so perfect.

Poe gave Finn a small smile, “Can I show you what comes next?”

“Yes...this is all a first.”

“All you have to do is follow my lead.”

That was the signal for Poe to gently pull Finn in for a kiss. It was a seal of approval, an official statement that they were now a thing. The whole thing was going to be huge news around base for a long time. 

They pulled away from each other with smiles on their faces. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best. I'm probably going to write more for this ship to improve but yeah, this is technically my first fanfiction for them two.


End file.
